Generally, a roulette game is a traditional table game which is played according to the following method. A dealer manually rolls a single ball having a diameter ranging from 19 mm to 25 mm onto a rotating plate (roulette wheel) in a direction opposite to the direction in which the roulette wheel rotates. The ball eventually loses momentum and falls into one of numbered pockets. Then, the dealer checks the winning number with the naked eyes and provides a preset dividend to a player who has bet on the corresponding number. Such a conventional manual one-ball roulette game is a very simple table game that doesn't require a special technique. In particular, beginners or woman players enjoy this game a great deal.
The conventional manual one-ball roulette game uses a roulette wheel (rotating plate) on which numerals from 0 to 36 are marked and regularly arranged. Methods of playing such a roulette game are classified into a European method having a single pocket numbered 0 (zero) and an American method having two pockets numbered 0 (zero).
Furthermore, as general methods of rotating the roulette wheel, a dealer may directly hold the roulette wheel with his/her hand and rotate it, and the roulette wheel may be connected to a power source and electrically rotated. As such, conventional roulette game machines are configured in such a way that the roulette wheel is horizontally placed and a portion on which points or numbers are marked is oriented upwards and exposed.
To play the conventional roulette game, the roulette wheel placed on a table must be exposed upwards. In other words, the roulette wheel can be placed only horizontally. Thus, installation of the roulette game machine is limited. In addition, there is a disadvantage in that a dealer is indispensable.
Moreover, the conventional roulette game is a player-passive type of game in which a dealer leads a game and players merely bet on an expected winning number. That is, the dealer manually directly rotates the roulette wheel and rolls the ball onto the roulette wheel, but the players cannot directly participate in the progress of the game.
Meanwhile, there is a game method in which a user directly rotates a roulette wheel (for example, this is mainly used in TV programs), but in this case, the user may fake the position at which the wheel stops, thus making the game unfair.